Kill The World
by Fluffy Cake
Summary: When they are assigned to each other, Blossamfall and Breezepelt would never have dreamed what would happen. But they did. They dreamt of each other in the Dark Forest, and slowly their realtionship grows, into something no prophecy could have foreseen.
1. Prolouge

The black warrior landed a blow on the the tortise-shell she-cat. She stumbled, but regained her balance; but she was late. By the time it had taken for her to collect her thoughts-a few moments-the tom had already slipped behind her. She glanced around in confusion, her green eyes blinking rapidly.

The tom leaped on her, his teeth digging into her neck, long, experinced claws tore at her flesh. She crumpled to the dusty ground, whimpering.

"I surrender!" She cried, her voice broke a little at the pain the warrior was inflicting on her.

The tom, ruthless, didn't let go. The she-cat began to imagine her fur tearing, defensless as she was. She could see cleary how she would die. As pathetic as Antpelt had been, bleeding in his sleep. Never to defend her Clan in battle, dying like a true, noble ThunderClan warrior. She was so wrapped in her terror filled thoughts that she didn't notice the tom get off of her.

"ThunderClan filth," he spat, contempt in his voice. "You don't even know how to fight."

"Now Breezepelt," a Dark Forest warrior stepped out from the shadows. "She's new, you can't expect her to be able to match you. At least, not yet." He added, his tail flicking as he looked at the she-cat, expection echoing in his words.

The she-cat bowed her head dutifully to the mottled gray-white tom. "Of course, Thistleclaw." Respect was obvious in her voice, and Thistleclaw gave her a short nod.

The entire time, Breezepelt had been lashing his tail in impatience. "Can I fight someone worthwhile?" He sneered at the she-cat. She flattened her ears and looked down at her paws, shifting them.

Thistleclaw growled. "You better learn to control that tongue of yours," he warned, "It'll get you one day."

Breezepelt snorted, but a bit of understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Breezepelt," Thistleclaw said,"You seem to be doing well with your training-"

Breezepelt let out a grunt of thanks.

"-Blossamfall is doing less than satisfactory, however." He continued, his eyes flashing. "So _that _is why we-the Dark Forest-have decided that you are to train her." He flicked his paws, as if flicking away a fly, though no bug of any kind could be found here. He seemed oblivous to the look of undisguised rage and shock in Breezepelt's face, and how Blossomfall's fuzzy tail trembled as she glanced at Breezepelt through the corner of her eyes, which had become clouded with fear. Instead he walked away.

"You will begin your training tomorrow night." He called over his shoulder. "Dismissed."

**Okay, so guess what guys? In honor of Valentine's Day, I've decided to write a story for this crack couple, which will now be unearthed, and shall take over the world! MUHAHA! But really, what do you think of this new pairing? **


	2. Chapter 1

Breezepelt flicked his ears in annoynace. "No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!"

Blossamfall hunched her shoulders and didn't answer him, causing his annoyance to grow even more. He slashed her muzzle and heard her let out a small squeak of surprise as she jerked her head back, blood splattering the night-colored leaves.

"Can't you do something _right _for once?" He growled.

Blossamfall looked up at him miserably. "It just tha-"

She was aruptly cut off by Breezepelt's growing yell.

"You are a pathetic peice of dirt," he hissed. "You don't deserve to be called a warrior. If you want to do something useful for your Clan, than go kill yourself and give them something to eat, for once. Maybe they'll actually grow fat. I'm sure there'll be enough to go around."

Blossamfall stared at him, her eyes getting bigger, and bigger with each word. Her pupils seemed to dilate, and the whites showed.

"And stop looking at me like that, you look like owl." He snapped.

Unlike he had expected, Blossamfall didn't seem to begging his forgiveness. Instead, she had unsheathed her claws from under her white paws. "An owl?" Her mouth twisted in disgust. "If I'm an owl, than you're a rat, and a believe me; owls are a lot cleaner than rats."

Breezepelt looked uninvetibly furious at being called a rat. With a screech of rage, he flew at Blossamfall, who stepped back calmly. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are blinded by anger." She said shrewdly. "You seem to be the one who needs training, not me."

He stood up, shaking the dust out of his pelt, nearly trembling with hate for the she-cat that had bested him, and then had the mouth to correct his mistake.

"There's a reason that I'm the mentor," Breezepelt said, "I'm older, wiser, and more experianced than you."

"Older; yes, experianced; maybe, wiser? Erm..." Blossamfall trailed off, provoking him.

Breezepelt leaped at her again, red clouding his gaze. Blossamfall evaded his claws once again, by taking the one step back. This time, however, Breezepelt refused to humbly get up. He jumped to his feet and streaked past her, shooting out his paw and raking her shoulder and pelt.

Blossamfall twisted around, her jaws snapping in midair, while Breezepelt pranced away. Blossamfall turned her head toward him, but her reflexes were slow. He slid under her, wincing slightly at the pebbles that stabbed in to his soft black belly but he didn't stop. As he had done the previous night, he pounced onto her back, but this time, instead of crumbling immeaditly, Blossamfall shook him off. She seemed ready to attack again, but Breezepelt got to his feet, panting slightly, watching her with his yellow eyes.

"I'm the mentor, if you need another reason, is because I'm also the better fighter."

"Really?" She shot back. "Because, to me, it looked like I was winning."

Breezepelt shook his head. "No. You repeated the same exact mistake you did yesterday. You exposed you're back, leaving yourself open for attack."

Blossamfall let out a sigh. "Fine," she said. "But I want you to stop insulting me."

Breezepelt looked at her for a second. "Fine," he replied. "As long as you start listening to me."

Blossamfall nodded shortly, which Breezepelt returned. "It's nearly time to go," he said, "But I expect next lesson to be more progressive."

Blossamfall blinked and turned away. "Okay," she said. "But whose fault it wasn't this time?" She murmered under her breath.

**Shadowkat: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm expecting that reveiw. XD**

**Thanks to Terklysz for alerting my story.**

**So, Breezepelt and Blossamfall aren't arguing as much, are they, but that doesn't mean they're best friends either, now does it? Ah, the pointless suspense.**


End file.
